Oh How I Hate This Uniform
by Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: Naruto is a pretty normal guy to say in the least, he has friends and adored by most people but there might be a slight problem… everyone thinks he is a girl! But what happens when someone finds out the truth? SasuXNaru and Yaoi! Don’t like don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I just got the greatest idea for a story and I'm not even really depressed either….. Emphasis on the "really"….. so let's get down to business! Ahh this one is going to be the greatest work of art yet… and the rating will go up but it's going to start a T level and then go up to M cause it will be my first lemon as the chapters keep coming.

#&#

#&#

**Sakura Tenshi:** everyone present and accounted for?

**Sasuke:** Hn…..

**Naruto:** ……………….

**Sakura Tenshi:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Sakura, I'm not so sure about this idea.

**Sasuke:** smirking like he has never smirked before aww, come on dobe, don't tell me your scared or something.

**Naruto:** Hey! You would be too if you were forced to wear t-that!

**Sakura Tenshi: **Are either of you complaining about my idea?! glaring with dark aura behind her

**Naruto and Sasuke:** shaking with fear n-no

**Sakura Tenshi:** beaming with smiles and shining brightly that's what I thought…. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**Naruto:** What about the summery?

**Sakura Tenshi:** SHUT UP! I was getting there.

**Sasuke:** mumbles sure you were….

**Sakura Tenshi:** What was that?!

**Sasuke:** n-nothing

* * *

#&#

#&#

Summary: Naruto is a pretty normal guy to say in the least he has friends and adored by most people but there might be a slight problem… everyone thinks he is a girl! But what happens when someone finds out? NaruXSasu and Yaoi! Don't like don't read!

#&#

#&#

Chapter 1

#&#

#&#

* * *

Naruto woke up early that morning as the sun began to peep through the window to him room he got up and rubbed his eyes while stretching his free arm. He yawned and got up walking over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. Walking back out he could smell the smell of waffles coming from the kitchen downstairs. His mother was up making breakfast and getting ready for work. Dad must had already left for the office.

Walking back into his room he went into his closet and pulled out the girls uniform he was forced to wear every single day of school. He cringed in disgust at he looked at the white and blue fabric in front of him. This was his usual morning routine, wake up and stop himself from puking every time he looked at the uniform. When Naruto was born his mother was devastated that he ended up being a he for Naruto's mother so badly wanted a girl. As for Naruto's dad he couldn't have been happier that Naruto was male for Naruto was able to take over the family business. As to what the business was, Naruto had no idea and really didn't care but it brought in a butt load of cash that Naruto saved up for Ramen; his favorite food.

But when Naruto transferred to this new school last year his mother requested that he'd be given the girls uniform and that his real gender be kept a secret. Naruto's Father objected at fist but when he realized that his son indeed looked very feminine with his slender legs and his short blond spiky hair and blue eyes; Naruto looked like a very adorable girl.

Naruto's voice wasn't even boyish but it wasn't girly either. Naruto grabbed the Japanese style girl's uniform that consisted of a baby blue skirt and white shirt. Under the collar hung a neatly tied baby blue ribbon and blue strips going across the collar. Oh how he hated this uniform. Somewhere along the way though Naruto had realized that he was gay, when and where he did not know but somehow many, many years ago, he found out that his sexual preferences swung the other way than what they were supposed to. But this didn't mean he enjoyed cross dressing or even acting gay for that matter. But it did help make it easy to completely feel uninterested in the female population.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Naruto ran out the room of course completely ignoring the perfume and makeup his mother had purchased for him, but he refused on the spot. Stopping downstairs he spotted the waffles neatly placed on the table and a note next to in which read something about have a good day or whatever.

Naruto tossed it aside and quickly gobbled down the meal and rushed out the door. Running at top speed to school he was very good at sports at it took no time to reach the gates to the school that were about fifty feet higher than needed be. It was something about the private schools these days that competed against which school was taller than the other.

Making his way to class Naruto stopped at his locker to get the correct indoor shoes for the most prestigious private school located in Tokyo Japan. Located inside his locker was a huge stack of love letter from both genders. Of course he was adored by everyone but no one really like him for him because none of them really knew who he was, which was why he chose to just try and make it through these last few years of high school.

Running through the hallways, Naruto received a few cat calls and a bunch of squeals as he pushed his way through the throng of people trying to make it to his class on time. As he was trying his best to keep his balance maneuvering through the bodies of people he accidentally tripped and clenched his eyes shut waiting for the impact to happen but instead he felt something soft and warm wrapped around his waist suspending him about two inches above the ground leaving his nose and the floor very little room in-between.

Naruto twisted his neck around and was looking into a pool of black. As Naruto was refocusing his vision he recognized a pale face that was completely flawless and spiky jet black hair that was set in perfection. It was like looking into the face of an Adonis but was he ever going to admit that? Hell no!

Standing back up on his own two feet Naruto straightened out his skirt and bowed his head politely. "Thank you Sasuke-Senpai," Naruto said as politely as he possible could through clenched teeth. Sasuke was a grade higher than he was and such a stuck-up and snob and not to mention tight-ass that Naruto couldn't help but hate the guy no matter how hot and gorgeous and irresistibly fu- aggh!

Naruto looked up to find a smirking Sasuke, _What __the_Naruto thought as he straightened up and held tightly onto the books in his arms that he managed not to drop the entire time.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he walked off in the direction of his class. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and tried his hardest to hold in the string of curse words that were forming in the back of his throat.

Naruto came out of his fuming when he heard the warning bell ring for the students to get into class. Naruto ran like the wind, sliding about six feet into the class and gracefully into his seat; looking up as if it was the most common thing in the world. The class stared at him giggling and stifling the fits of laughter that were about to erupt until the bell rang again and class began for the day.

Second period came around and Naruto pushed his way to art class avoiding the fans of either gender that threatened his chance for survival. Yes, Naruto thought of himself as a piece of meat and that everyone were carnivores waiting to take a bite from. Oh how he hated this uniform.

Once he made it to art class Naruto brought out his favorite sketch book and read on the board what their assignment was. It was a free day so he decided to draw a fox with a mask. The fox included nine tails and the mask was of a void and nothing was on it. Sometimes he felt as though his life was just like the picture and that his mother had hidden him behind this mask. Oh how he hated this uniform.

As the rest of the class filed in someone decided to sit beside him and he heard loud sighing sound that signaled Naruto to pay attention. Looking up, Naruto saw one of his best friends Kiba completely ignoring that he was supposed to be productive in the free class they had, and had his face resting in between his two hand slumped over the table in his seat.

"Hey Kiba, what's going on?" Naruto said looking back at the drawing touching it up here and there.

"Naru-Channnnn, what am I going to do?" Kiba said still kind of staring off into space. Naruto cringed as he heard his name being used that way for the first time today. No Naruto, just Naru, which was his name at school. Naruto really had no idea what happened this time for Kiba to become upset but Naruto sighed and set down his sketch pad and pencil and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it this time?" Naruto said with a rather annoyed tone.

"Aww, don't say it like that." Kiba said straightening his back and letting his arms fall flat on the table in front of him.

"But there is something wrong, am I right?" Naruto replied eyed his friend.

"Yah" Kiba said with another sigh. "Hinata is avoiding me and I don't know what to do! Can you talk to her for me?!" Kiba said giving his best puppy dog pout which Naruto could sometimes swear he believed Kiba was part dog or something.

Hinata was a girl Kiba had a crush and Naruto knew from him. Naruto gave a muffled groan and shook his head refusing his request.

"Aww come on Naru-Chan, what can I do to get you to accept?" Kiba said whining and a pleading look still plastered to his face. Naruto thought for a second and stood up so that he was towering over Kiba.

Naruto held up two fingers in front of Kiba's face "You bring me Ramen for two weeks straight for lunch every day." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ummm, okay, but why?" Kiba asked a little confused.

"Because my mom said I can't have any more Ramen and that I needed to go on a diet….." Naruto said somewhat mumbling in an irritated way. "So do we have a deal?"

"Sure!" Kiba said ecstatic and jumped up hugging Naruto and ran out the door just as the bell rang for lunch. Since Naruto wanted to get this over with he went in search of Hinata and asked some girls talking in the hallways if they had seen her. They said that she was in the computer lab looking up some stuff.

Naruto ran in the direction of the computer lab and searched around the room but only saw one person at a computer. The computer lab also shared the library but the librarian was also out for lunch so you weren't able to check out any books.

Naruto noticed that the person at the computer wasn't Hinata for the person was wearing the boy's uniform. After looking closely for a while, Naruto realized that it was none other than Sasuke himself. As Sasuke turned around their eyes locked and a smirk formed on his face.

As Sasuke stood up from his seat Naruto automatically backed up a foot. "Is there something I can help you with?" Sasuke said in a very sexy husky voice.

Naruto swallowed hard as he found his voice again, and his sanity. "I'm looking for Hinata, Have you seen her in here?" Sasuke kept moving closer toward Naruto so that he was backed up against the door he had entered.

"Now, why would you be looking for her when I'm here?" Naruto's throat went dry and was getting ready to make a run for it when he heard a click beside him. Naruto looked over and saw what it was. Sasuke had locked the door! Sasuke leaned up against the door with one hand and looked down at Naruto's adorable face.

Sasuke bent down to Naruto's ear and his breath tickled Naruto's ear which sent a shiver down Naruto's back. Sasuke licked at the base of it and nibbled on the bottom. Naruto flushed a deep red and put his hands on Sasuke's chest trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"S-Sasuke-S-Senpai wha-?" Naruto was cut short as Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"**I know your secret, Naruto-kun**." Naruto froze and stopped trying to push Sasuke off. Did he just hear correctly, did Sasuke really know that Naruto was a boy?

* * *

#&#

#&#

stretch Wow that idea was a bit longer than I thought. And I even know what I'm going to do for the next chapter as well.

And this all came from a picture I saw with Naruto in a girls uniform embarrassed as crap and Sasuke making the approach….. HAHAHAHAH!!!

I love Yaoi, and only Yaoi loves can read this story! So fellow Yaoi lovers….. SEND ME REVIEWS!

Tell me what you think about it and I can continue my work on this site…..

Give me BUNCHES of reviews and I'll give you the next chapter….. lol

Love ya

Sakura

#&#

#&#


	2. Chapter 2

/twitch/twitch/ alright /twitch/ I'm awake now…. I woke up this morning expecting like one ore two reviews in my mail box, but what I found was better, it was like a flood or favorite this and favorite that and review alert this and review alert that….. I love you all so I'm replying here to your reviews.

#&#

#&#

**blossom**** for me onl****y**see, I knew I wasn't the only one who saw that picture! Actually I've seen it like fifty million times before, but yesterday I looked at it, and it hit me harder than when my best friend hit me with her purse!

**shobe09**Well if you all keep the reviews coming, then I'll keep the chapters coming.

**Kazz213**Well I can't totally agree on the NaruGara idea but it is a huge plus for SasuNaru parings. (but here is a secret: I like reading NaruGara fanfics too!)

**Death ****By**** Squishy**Squishy, I love your review the most! I'm not a genius though but still you flatter me and I'm proud that you thought that I gave this overly used idea a really cool twist.

**powder07blossom**Stay interested in it love, because it's going to be getting even better than this…. (or at least I hope so.)

**HopelesslyDrowning07**your review reminds me…. I can't keep it T rated after this chapter so to make it hotter than what I had I have to make it M, I would love it if you all would keep reading it though even after it becomes M rated.

**Shadowtailmon**well I'm going to explain why in this chapter, because that has a big part in the huge mystery of the story! So read and review again fellow Yaoi lover!

**x.G.A.A.R.A.x**Well love, your getting the next chapter so read and review to your heart's content. And tell you sister that if she hits me dear dedicated reviewer that I will hit her through my mental powers…. (jk)

**keruki**Love, you are the coolest person here! FELLOW YAOI FANNGIRL FOR LIFE! (we should make a club or something.)

**sharinganfox1**wow, really? I thought I did horrible on the summery and was pretty scared that no one was going to take any interest….. thank you, and I know what you mean my dominance paring but I put the pairing the way of who's perspective that the majority of the story is in. Like who is the main character and Naruto ended up being that person but as the chapters go on it will eventually end up to be both NaruSasu and SasuNaru.

#&#

#&#

* * *

#&#

#&#

Okay well that makes ten reviews on the first night of being posted and I am pumped…. I love you all and here is the next chapter but not before I make sure our characters are ready for what I'm going to put them through next.

#&#

#&#

**Sakura Tenshi:** Alrighty! Let's get this thingy going! Naruto, Sasuke get your ass up and into character! You know the drill!

**Naruto:** WHA?! I thought we could have had like at least one days rest before the next chapter would be posted! I'm TIRED!

**Sasuke:** /glaring/ Shut up dobe, you just don't want to have to wear the uniform again… I think it looks rather hot myself.

**Naruto:** /blush/ you shut up, You get to wear the boys uniform while I wear t-that.. that…. thing!

**Sakura Tenshi: **Both of you shut up or we won't get as many reviews as we did last night, ten reviews in twelve hours… THAT'S LIKE A NEW RECORD…. (keeps ranting about how great of a writer she is)

**Naruto:** Alright while she rants, well begin the story and get this over with.

**Sasuke:** Hn…

#&#

#&#

* * *

#&#

#&#

Chapter 2

#&#

#&#

* * *

_"S-Sasuke-S-Senpai __wha__-?"__ Naruto was cut short as Sasuke whispered in his ear._

_"__." Naruto froze and stopped trying to push Sasuke off. Did he just hear correctly, did Sasuke really know that Naruto was a boy?_

_#&#_

_#&#_

Sasuke smirked as he watched the multiple expressions go across Naruto's face and the shock take over his mind. Naruto shook the thoughts from his head and looked up, glaring at Sasuke this time instead of the scared and shy girl he had seem to be a few moments before.

"Teme!" Naruto said through fuming clenched teeth. Sasuke's smirk faltered for a split second at the sudden change of personality.

"Wow, I think I like the real Naruto-kun better, although we'll have to do something about that defiant attitude." Sasuke said leaning back in towards Naruto's neck and nipped at the soft skin that rested onto of his collar bone. Naruto's uniform had slipped down his shoulder a bit revealing the flesh and giving easy access to Sasuke's ministrations. Naruto gave a firm push on Sasuke's chest and finally pushed him off altogether about three feet.

"Bastard! How did you find out?!" Naruto growled out with a determined look on his face. Sasuke took this in account shrugged giving the trademark "hn.." reply. Naruto growled again and Sasuke sighed giving in.

"When you tripped and fell you have a flat chest not to mention I had decided to look up your information in the office. It's easy for me to get information from the office secretaries with my… irresistible charm." Sasuke replied with, if possible, even wider smirk.

Naruto had a shocked expression on his face again and mentally smacked himself in the head as he realized that he had the entire school wrapped around his little finger just because of his sexy god-like charm.(oh did Naruto really just think that on accident? Oh yes he did!)

Naruto gave out a strangled groan and slumped against the door which was the only thing that held him up from just falling in the floor. Naruto felt like he could have banged his head into the wall a thousand times and it still wouldn't have help his mental stability at the moment.

"Ne, Naruto-kun what are you willing to do to keep your little secret, a secret?" Sasuke said advancing towards Naruto again. Naruto straightened back up and looked into the dark pools which were filled with lust and hunger. Naruto stopped breathing and pressed harder against the door.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked expecting that he wanted to make some sort of deal to keep Naruto's extreme embarrassment a secret. If the school found out that he has been forced to play the role of a girl this entire time, who knows how they all would react. They would probably shun him and laugh at him from the shadows. The only thing Naruto wanted was to make it through high school in one piece but at the moment he was thinking that his chances of that were zero.

"What do you think of me Naruto? It's nothing big" Sasuke had resumed his position but this time he took both of Naruto's arms and pinned then above his head. "I'm just going to make you my pet for the rest of high school." He said with a hunger filled smirk still plastered in place never leaving that flawless face.

"P-Pet?" Naruto asked a little taken aback. What did he mean by pet? Like a slave or something or servant to do anything Sasuke said.

"Yes, pet Naruto-kun, you'll become my pet and do whatever I tell you to." Ah, well Naruto hit the nail right on the head, it's a combination of all of them. Naruto sighed and cringed inwardly as he wasn't totally ready to accept this. But he wasn't prepared to see the faces of everyone when they found out he was a boy and not a girl.

"Fine.." Naruto said in defeat flinching inwardly at his own weakness. Sasuke released Naruto's arms a one last blow on Naruto's ear and unlocked the door stepping out.

"Great, can't wait for the school beach trip then." Sasuke said leaving the room with a slightly confused and flushed Naruto. _What did he mean by beach trip?_Naruto thought a bit confused then realization hit him so hard as he was walking down the hall he trip over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

Still glued to the floor he pounded his fist into the space beside him and screamed out loud to absolutely no one. "HOW THE FUCK COULD I HAVE FORGOT?!" Naruto was dead. Oh how he hated this uniform.

Walking back to his next class a dark cloud seemed to form over Naruto's head and this time no one dared to giggle or give any cat calls for the dark aura that followed him made them all fear for their lives. Haruno Sakura came up to Naruto and patted his back in a comforting way.

"Naru-Chan, what's wrong girl, you seem a little down." Sakura said completely under-exaggerating the term little'. Naruto looked up with watery eyes as small little drops of tears poured out over his whiskered cheeks. "Naru-Chan! What's wrong! What happened, please don't cry!" Sauke said panicking and grabbing a tissue from her pocket and shoving it in Naruto's face. Naruto took it and blew his nose rather loudly and un-girly like.

"Sakura-Chan! It's horrible! I forgot about the beach trip ….and-a-and-and now……" Naruto didn't finish his sentence and he blew again into the tissue. Okay there were quite a few problems with going on a beach trip for Naruto. 1.) He wasn't going to be able to swim because of…. /cough/ issues. 2.) Naruto was going to have to deal with a horny Sasuke and do whatever he desired because the school decided to combine two grades for the trip. And 3.) Whoever the seniors chose to share a room with was forced to spend the week in the same room and stick together doing whatever the senior chose to do. The school decided to let the seniors take charge of the younger students so the teachers didn't have to. And Sasuke-Bastard was definantly first in line to make the first choice. Oh how he hated this uniform.

#&#

#&#

* * *

#&#

#&#

I'm really sorry to cut it off right now, I'm so ready to go on to the next chapter but I don't want to much to happen one chapter that it ruin the entire story…. Please review and I will love you forever.

5 more at least…. The first chapter you did double that in one night so I hope you will do it again to find out what Naruto is going to do about this little situation.

SO FELLOW YAOI LOVERS! Only true Yaoi lovers will send a review….

#&#

#&#

AND REMENBER! **Next Chapter update the entire story will be moved to M rated **and no longer T and for a good reason…..

#&#

#&#

I do not own Naruto but I do own this story….which is by law copyrighted from plagiarism.

Love you bunches

Story by Sakura Tenshi

#&#


End file.
